Хлопни в ладоши, если веришь
Хлопни в ладоши, если веришь (англ. Clap Your Hands If You Believe) — девятый эпизод шестого сезона американского телесериала «Сверхъестественное». В ролях Главные роли *Джаред Падалеки — Сэм Винчестер *Дженсен Эклс — Дин Винчестер Второстепенные роли *Роберт Пикардо — Уэйн Уиттакер-младший *Линден Бэнкс — Мистер Бреннан *Триш Аллен — Мэрион *Джоэль Шеманде — Патрик Бреннан *Маккензи Портер — Ким *Стефан Арнгрим — Красный колпак *Девон Вейгел — Спэрроу Дженнингс Краткое содержание Во время расследования дела о НЛО Дина похищают из кругов на полях. Когда он возвращается, братья обнаруживают, что за этим стоят не инопланетяне, а фейри. К сожалению, видеть их может только тот, кого они похищали, что очень осложняет охоту. Братья озадачиваются ещё больше, когда расследование приводит их в мир, полный гномов, эльфов и лепреконов. Сюжет Эпизод начинается с любовного свидания в кукурузном поле. Парень замечает какое-то движение и убегает в заросли. Бегущая за ним девушка видит слепящий свет и выбегает на открытое пространство. Парня нет. Но есть странные круги на полях, выложенные сломанными стеблями. Во время расследования дела о пришельцах, Дина похищают. Однако, когда он приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что его похитители вовсе не пришельцы, а фейри (не путать с моющим средством!). Это маленькие светящиеся существа из другой реальности, с которыми люди встречались веками. У них множество форм и размеров. Это и феи, вроде Динь-Динь, и садовые гномы, и тролли, и боггарты... Теперь только Дин может их видеть, что немного затрудняет расследование. Узнав, что фейри обожают сливки, братья обращают внимание, что часовщик, отец Патрика, того самого парня, который пропал в городе первым, покупает сливки ящиками. Проникнув к нему в мастерскую, Дин видит, что на часовщика работает целая команда эльфов. Выяснилось, что мастер, из-за болезни рук теряющий свой бизнес, заключил сделку с фейри. Он не до конца понимал, чем ему придётся расплатиться. Но пропал не только первенец часовщика, но и первенцы других людей. Есть способ вернуть всё как было, но обратное заклинание записано в книге, запертой в сейфе в мастерской, к которому мастера уже не подпускают. Дина забирает полиция, и Сэму приходится помогать мастеру самому. В один из моментов, старший лепрекон делает заманчивое предложение: он вернёт душу Сэма за определённое вознаграждение. Сэм отказывается, и дочитывает заклинание. Позже Дин спрашивает, почему Сэм отказался? И слышит в ответ, что любая сделка обычно выходит боком. Дин не уверен, что Сэм хочет вернуть себе душу. Саундтрек *Brad Paisley - Ticks *David Bowie - Space Oddity Интересные факты *Название эпизода взято из истории о Питере Пэне. Знаменитая фраза главного героя, когда он просит хлопать всех в ладоши, если они верят, чтобы спасти фею Динь: "Если верите, хлопайте в ладоши! Хлопайте, не дайте Динь умереть!". Также в самом эпизоде Сэм называет фею, убитую с помощью микроволновки, именем Динь-Динь. *Бен Эдлунд на Comic Con 2010 заявил, что этот эпизод — дань уважения сериалу 1990-х "Секретные материалы", поэтому была использована подобная музыка и изображения. Финальные слова "Правда здесь" — это поворот ключевой фразы из "The X-Files" — "Истина где-то рядом". *В серии также есть отсылки к Пиноккио — персонажу итальянского романа 19 века, имеющего, в числе прочих, диснеевскую экранизацию 1940 года. Пиноккио — это деревянная кукла, а его создатель — Джеппетто — хочет, чтобы он стал настоящим мальчиком. Голубая фея исполняет это желание. Так как поначалу Пиноккио был куклой, у него не было совести, сверчок Джимини выступал в этом качестве. *Soul Train — это американское музыкальное шоу, которое продолжалось в течение 35 лет. На него намекает Дин, когда говорит с помощью метафоры о возвращении души Сэма: "Okay. All Right. But until we get you back on the soul train, I’ll be your conscience, okay?" *В серии есть отсылка к пилотному эпизоду сатирического мультисериала South Рark «Картман и анальный зонд»: когда Дин рассказывает про похищение инопланетянами, Сэм шутит про стол для зондирования. *Близкий контакт - это ссылка на встречи с пришельцами. Фраза была популярна в фильме "Близкий контакт третьего рода". *В английском жаргоне слово fairy также означает намёк на гомосексуалиста, на "голубого". И шутник Эдлунд делает подобные намеки на протяжении всего эпизода. Например, когда Дин накидывается на якобы лепрекона (который был, к тому же, коротышкой), он называет его "мелким педиком": "I got you! I got you, you little fairy!". И потом в участке шериф упрекает его, между ними происходит такой диалог: Примечания *Другое название серии - "Сверхъестественные материалы". Категория:Эпизоды (Сверхъестественное) Категория:Сезон 6